Clover
by White Azalea
Summary: Dia mengatakan padaku untuk tidak menangis dan selalu tersenyum walau bagaimanapun keadaannya. Aku ingat daun clover yang waktu itu ia berikan padaku. Itu tanda bahwa ia akan benar-benar kembali dan tak akan pergi lagi. Inspired from: CLOVER-Rin Kagamine. RnR!


**Song fict**: CLOVER

**Song**: YOTSUBA NO CLOVER - Kagamine Rin

**Characthers: **Ran, Shinichi (Ran POV)-Detective Conan/Case Closed

**Disclaimer:** Aoyama Gosho

**Genre:** Hurt/Romance

* * *

><p>Kakiku melangkah dan berhenti tepat di depan gedung sekolah ini. Gedung bersejarah yang penuh dengan kenangan antara aku dan dia. Tak terasa sudah lama rupanya kita tak bertemu ya, kawan lama?<p>

**A spring-like breeze rolls around**

**outside the school building**

Bunga sakura berguguran diterbangkan angin, pohon sakura yang berada di depanku saat ini bagian dari cerita kita. Wanginya lembut. Membuatku duduk dibawahnya, sejenak melepaskan penat di tubuhku. Memejamkan mataku dan menggali kembali memori yang telah lama terkubur di dalam pikiranku.

**A sweet scowl, it's already over, isn't it?**

**It's was just a short while ago**

**when we had talked about a lot of things**

Entah rasanya seperti baru kemarin aku berada di sini. Menjadi siswi di sekolah ini, dan bertemu dengannya. Dia, Shinichi. Seseorang yang menyelusup masuk ke dalam hari-hariku dan membuatnya begitu berwarna. Sebenarnya, dia adalah teman masa kecilku. Kita selalu saja satu sekolah dan bahkan satu kelas.

**Nostalgically thinking back**

**to when we would meet up at the usual place**

**You always remember everything,**

**Always chasing after your unreachable dreams**

Bagiku, Shinichi adalah orang ter-unik yang pernah ku temui. Dia baik, pintar, perhatian, namun terkadang menyebalkan. Dia seorang yang maniak misteri dan sepak bola. Dia selalu berhasil memecahkan kasus yang rumit sekalipun. Dia selalu menjadi andalan polisi. Dia juga selalu melindungiku. Walaupun dia tau aku adalah seoarng atlet karate yang bahkan bisa saja membuatnya pingsan hanya dengan sekali pukulan, tapi tetap saja. Dia selalu ada di saat aku begitu membutuhkannya.

Kita begitu dekat, dari kecil hingga saat ini. Kita selalu pulang sekolah bersama, bercanda, bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele, berpetualang, dan banyak hal yang selalu kita lakukan bersama. Bahkan, orang-orang mengira kalau kami berpacaran. Ya, meskipun aku berharap itu jadi kenyataan. Tapi tetap saja ku tepis semua itu.

**No matter where they may take you,**

**and yet, you don't feel lonely**

**These precious memories**

**always will remain in my heart**

Namun, semuanya berubah saat kita bermain ke _Tropical Land_. Dia pergi meninggalkanku sendirian, dan bilang bahwa dia kan kembali. Tapi nyatanya, menampakkan sosoknya pun sangat jarang. Yang dia lakukan hanya bisa menelponku. Setiap aku bertanya apa yang sedang dia lakukan, pasti dia menjawab dengan santai kalau dia sedang memecahkan kasus rumit yang menyangkut nyawa banyak orang.

Ayolah, memecahkan kasus tak usah selama ini kan? Dia selalu saja membuatku menunggu. Tapi bodohnya, kenapa aku tetap menunggunya?

Sejujurnya, aku memendam perasaanku terhadap Shinichi dari kecil. Perasaanku padanya lebih dari seorang teman masa kecil. Dia cinta pertamaku. Dia yang memikat hatiku dari dulu. Walaupun sahabat baikku, Sonoko selalu berusaha membuatku untuk melupakan Shinichi.

Sonoko bilang, tak usah menunggu orang yang lama tak muncul. Itu malah akan membuatku seperti orang bodoh. Dia bilang masih banyak laki-laki lain yang lebih baik daripada Shinichi. Tapi, aku bingung. Walaupun jarak antara aku dan Shinichi begitu jauh, aku merasa hati kita begitu dekat, aku merasa bahwa dia selalu ada di sampingku.

**Earnestly holding onto a clover that you picked for me**

**Thank you for all of the love that you've shown me,**

**thank you for making every day wonderful**

Tapi, akhirnya aku dapat bertemu lagi dengannya. Dia datang saat ujian kelulusan. Dan setelah lulus, dia mengajakku kemari, kedepan pohon sakura ini. Kebahagiaan begitu membuncah saat aku bertemu lagi dengannya, aku tak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum ku. Tapi, itu tak bertahan lama..

**My heart is in pain, and yet. Somehow, I don't feel lonely**

**After leaving this tree trunk,**

Dia ternyata mengajakku kemari hanya untuk berpamitan. Aku terdiam. Rasa bahagia yang tadi meluap, seketika sirna. Berganti airmata yang tak henti mengalir di pipiku. Dia kan melanjutkan studinya ke Amerika, tempat orangtuanya tinggal. Demi mewujudkan mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang detektif ternama seperti _Sherlock Holmes_.

**we'll each go our separate ways and even when the leaves and branches grow,**

**everything's same**

Hening, tak ada satupun dari kami yang membuka mulut, terkunci. Mataku bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menatapnya. Aku menangis dalam diam, menundukkan kepalaku dalam. Tapi, sepasang lengan mendekap tubuhku, erat. Dan seseorang membisikkan sesuatu yang tak pernah ku duga sebelumnya,

"_I Love You"_

Sebuah kalimat yang membuat tangisanku semakin menjadi. Shinichi mengusap kepalaku lembut. Perasaanku campur aduk. Shinichi terus memelukku hingga tangisanku mereda.

**You always remember everything,**

**Always chasing after your unreachable dreams**

**No matter where they may take you.**

**And yet, you don't feel lonely**

Kini kami saling berhadapan, hening masih menyelimuti. Hingga akhirnya Shinichi memecah keheningan, ia bilang padaku untuk tetap menunggunya. Menunggu sampai ia kembali dan takkan pergi lagi. Aku tidak tau, apakah aku bisa atau tidak. Tapi, senyuman dari wajah Shinichi membuatku yakin kalau aku bisa melakukannya. Sama seperti yang selama ini ku lakukan.

**Even though I've cried a little bit,**

**and even though my heart hurts this much**

Dia mengatakan padaku untuk tidak menangis dan selalu tersenyum walau bagaimanapun keadaannya. Aku ingat daun _clover_ yang waktu itu ia berikan padaku. Itu tanda bahwa ia akan benar-benar kembali dan tak akan pergi lagi. Ku pegang janjinya, janji seorang detektif.

Dan tak terasa, sudah 4 tahun kita tak bertemu. Aku penasaran, bagaimana ya kabarmu sekarang, detektif?

**Thank you for such wonderful days.**

**Somehow i… somehow I… I don't feel lonely**.

Sekelebat bayangan yang sedari tadi bergelut di pikiranku buyar. Aku lalu berdiri menghadap pohon sakura ini. Seseorang menepuk pundakku, sontak ku balikkan tubuhku dan ku dapati sosok yang selama ini begitu ku rindukan.

_Shinichi.._

Dan saat ini dia berada di hadapanku..

Memberikan senyuman khas-nya.

Menepati janjinya, untuk kembali dan tak akan pergi lagi..

Selalu bersamaku, selamanya…

**Thank you for those days. Thank you…**


End file.
